1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for delivering animal scents and more particularly pertains to a new animal scent delivery kit for quickly deliver animal scents to an area surrounding a hunter to attract animals without the hunter disturbing the surrounding area and leaving their own scent in the area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for delivering animal scents is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for delivering animal scents heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,743; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,657; U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,584; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,481; U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,921; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,681.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new animal scent delivery kit. The inventive device includes a carrying case with first and second panels pivotally coupled together along a common side. The first panel has a plurality of resiliently elastic loops thereon. Each of the loops of the first panel has an elongate holding tube inserted therethrough. Each holding tube has a plurality of scent distributing arrows provided therein. One of the ends of each of the scent distributing arrows has a bulbous swab tip designed for absorbing a liquid scent for attracting an animal. A miniature bow is provided for shooting a scent distributing arrow therefrom. A bottle is also provided for holding the liquid scent for attracting animals therein. The second panel of the carrying case has a resiliently elastic loop thereon for holding the bottle to the second panel and a flexible securing strap for holding the bow to the second panel.
In these respects, the animal scent delivery kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly deliver animal scents to an area surrounding a hunter to attract animals without the hunter disturbing the surrounding area and leaving their own scent in the area.